Wayne vs Tennyson
THIS PAGE IS IN CONSTRUCTION The JL, all but Superman were fighting against a Clown-Faced Mirror Master as Batman appeared to stare at the ground, observing what he saw. Meanwhile, a 21-year old Ben Tenneyson, Rook, and Superman were fighting agianst Zombozo and a giant Vilgax outside. : "Blonko, you doing alright with Zombozo?" Ben as a Tetramand said. : "No, it's been 5 years fighting these guys, Zombozo's in his old days now..." Rook said as he punched and tied up Zombozo. : "So that form you become...it's Four Arms?" Superman said. : "No, I'm not usually called by my alien's names anymore, but it's alright." : "Alright then, less talking, more...you know" : "Ha, easy for you to say, Mr. Man of Steel" : "I have my strengths" : "Look, if you guys continue to go on speaking about your petty human things, then..."Vilgax said as he stepped on both Ben and Superman. : "Ben!" Rook yelled. Superman throws Vilgax up in the air, 200 feet above the air as he pulls a human-form Ben from the rocks that lay atop him. : "You alright, Tenneyson?" Superman said. "He's unconscious and bleeding quickly from his back arm. Blonko, take him to an immediate Galvanic hospital now." : "On it!" Rook said as he brought Ben into the Grudge Ship as he drove him off. : "How Vilgax could be so strong to cause a full-grown Tetramand to bleed and revert back to human?" Superman said to himself. : "I have my strengths...."Vilgax said. : - I'm over powered, and he's obviously stronger than I am. What would Batman do? - Superman thought. : "I can read your mind, and tell you that you are not smart enough to think like Batman..." Vilgax said. "We'll then I might as well think outloud" Superman said. "Wait...your armor...this is similar to the armor Tenneyson informed me was like NRG's armor...But where can I find Tadenite?" Superman sees a huge Kryptonite sword concealed in a cube in Vilgax's side-pocket. "Well, I may not have tadenite, but there's something close enough..." Superman flies up to Vilgax and takes the gaint cube, and flies up to the air. : "Any last words?" he said. : "You're bluffing, you wo- Superman flies down, takes the sword out, and cuts through Vilgax's heart, killing him. "Didn't want to kill you, but you are a major threat, and I really didn't wanna hear any of your last words...I feel...weak..." Superman looks at the sword. "It's the kryptonite!" Superman attemps to throw the sword away from, but instead passes out. .... The JLA, along with Rook in the Watchtower, hospitalizing Ben and Superman. Batman checks on them as Flash and the rest wait. : "Ben had a minor cut after reverting back to human, would have been worse had he not been in form of a Tetramand." Batman said. "Superman, however, has not been near so much Kryptonite, lucky as much Flash came and took you. : "Good thing, too." Ben said. "One thing I have not known yet. How'd you guys become the JL?" Everyone paused for a moment, staring at Ben, moments later stared at Batman as he started to speak. : "Look, some of us have lost a loved one or loved ones, some through accidents, and others by nature of their kind. We find it nice if you do not ask that question again. EVER." he said. "Tried to sounce nice as possible..." : "Really? I just got my watch 11 years ago as a kid" : "Yah, your device, one of the many hand-held powerful weapons made for either peace or destruction" Batman said. : "Dude, there are dozens of things like that, like Green Latern Rings and Magic Staffs" Green Latern said. : " I see..." Ben said. The room filled with noise as the lights blinked on and off a red color. : "What's going on?" Rook said. : "The Joker and Zombozo have escaped from prison, though suprisingly fast, we need a plan..." Batman said. "Look, I don't go by plans" Ben said. "It's my nature..." Ben transforms into Jetray, exits the Watchtower and goes down to Earth. : "Tenneyson!!" Batman said. : "Don't worry, Bruce" Wonderwoman said. "We'll catch up to him" : "Nonsense...We must get down there and stop him!" ... Ben is at the amusement park at night, walking around as a black figure snoops behind trees and bushes, watching him. "I'm bored, come out already Zombozo!" Ben continues to tinker with his Omnitrix as he starts to hear sounds. "We both know you're here!" : "What a fool, you bother to guess who come up upon, without changing form, not guessing you could be attacked from ANY corner" : "Bruce?" Ben said, looking around. Batman comes out from behind a lemonade stand, staring at Ben from 10 feet away. "If you really want to find the Joker and Zombozo, you could've used your Vulpimancer form to find them" he said. "You need a plan, you can't do this without one. And after 11 years I thought you had common sense on how to use that thing..." : "As if I should listen to Mr. Dark Knight, shaped into a hero by his parent's death" : "I expected those words coming from an 8 year-old in the form of a hero...kinda like Shazam..." : "Says the guy with no superpowers...I could take you down If I wanted t- : "Yet you choose not to...you're not just dealing with Zombozo, you're dealing with a mad clown that has killed more in one second than Zombozo in his entire life" : "Stay our of my way" : "Or Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers